


Pretty

by GalaxyAce



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Myungjun | MJ, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Riding, Rough Sex, Slight Crossdressing, Slight Feminisation, Smut, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Myungjun might have a slight kink.Jinwoo finds he really likes it.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> pls read the tags. this story has crossdressing and slight feminisation. if you don't like that, please don't read.  
> thank you

Myungjun didn’t know how to tell him, so he didn’t. He waited for Jinwoo to catch him and confront him about it. What Myungjun also didn’t know was how long it would take Jinwoo to catch him, so, after a few months, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hearing the faint sound of a shower running, he counted the members in the dorm and quickly came to the conclusion that Jinwoo was the one in the shower. Myungjun thought this was the perfect time to surprise his boyfriend, so he slipped into the bathroom, steam fogging up the mirror, causing Myungjun to sweat slightly.

“Jinwoo?” The older called, wiping the fog off the mirror as best as he could, looking at himself, golden hair and soft facial features staring at him back.

“Mmm?” 

“Hurry up.” Even though Jinwoo couldn’t see him, Myungjun pouted.

“I’m almost done, babe. You need the shower? You could always just join me, you know?” Jinwoo said teasingly.

“I don’t need the shower-” Myungjun thought for a couple seconds before finishing his sentence, debating on whether or not he wanted to be straightforward, or if he wanted Jinwoo to guess what he wanted. He settled on somewhere in the middle. “-I need something else.” There was want in his voice, and he hoped that Jinwoo would catch on to it.

The water shut off immediately and a towel was yanked down from the shower curtain bar, Jinwoo hastily rubbing the towel all over his body before pushing the curtains aside to look at Myungjun.

He gazed at Myungjun’s face, noticing the pink blush on his cheeks, his lips more red than usual, his hair long, falling over his ears in blond, fluffy wisps. Myungjun was beautiful, Jinwoo knew, but right here, in front of him, Myungjun looked ethereal. A smile tugged at the younger’s lips, his eyes trailing downwards.

Jinwoo’s jaw dropped at the sight.

Myungjun was wearing a thick, black choker around his neck, with the letter “J” dangling from it. His shirt was a pastel pink crop top, the neck of the shirt dipping down to expose his collarbones and a peek of chest, along with most of his tanned stomach. Just by looking at him in that shirt with so much skin on display, Jinwoo felt his cock hardening slightly. Eyes fixed on the older’s top, Jinwoo tore his gaze away to finish checking his boyfriend out, his heart nearly stopping as he saw the rest of what Myungjun was wearing.

He was wearing a  _ skirt.  _ A fucking  _ skirt.  _

Myungjun looked absolutely exquisite.

A short, black, fucking skirt that stopped before his mid-thigh, showing off most of his pretty legs.

“Fuck, Myungjun.” Jinwoo barely gasped out, now shivering slightly from the cold air hitting him since he was still slightly wet and still naked.

“D-do you like it?” He asked shyly, running a hand through his hair, a bit nervous.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The younger asked, dumbfounded. “I fucking love it.”

Myungjun smiled as he finally walked towards Jinwoo, pressing his lips against the shorter’s, exchanging chaste kisses for a few moments before Jinwoo’s hands roamed all over Myungjun’s body, grabbing and squeezing at the blond’s legs and ass.

“Do you-” Myungjun gasped out, lips red and swollen from Jinwoo’s aggressive kisses. “-want to see more?” He teased, reaching a hand down to Jinwoo’s hard stomach, touching his boyfriend’s abs for a couple seconds before trailing his hand downwards to wrap around Jinwoo’s cock, stroking it a few times, his hand sliding up and down the length with relative ease since some water still hadn’t been dried off.

“Fuck-” Jinwoo gasped at the sensation, bucking forward gently into the touch. “-yeah. I want more of you, babe. You look so fucking good.” Jinwoo slipped a hand underneath Myungjun’s skirt, cupping one of his ass cheeks.

“Come on-” Myungjun whined, grabbing the towel again and thrusting it into Jinwoo’s arms along with the fresh pair of clothes he’d brought to wear after this shower. “-put something on and meet me in my room.” He said teasingly before strutting away, shaking his ass flirtatiously in front of Jinwoo, disappearing with a click of the door handle.

Jinwoo dried himself off furiously, throwing on his shirt and sweatpants in what seemed like three seconds before running out the bathroom door, nearly knocking Dongmin over in the hallway while he scurried to Myungjun’s room.

Arriving to Myungjun’s room, he twisted the door knob slowly and peeked in before entering.

There he was. Myungjun. On the bed, his ass bobbing up and down on a thick, plastic dildo while his skirt fluttered around him. He moaned every time he sank down onto it, the pleasure of being stretched open and fucked causing him to bite down on his bottom lip.

“Fuck, Myungjun. Getting ready for me?” Jinwoo licked his lips at the sight in front of him, Myungjun’s pretty legs on display, his pink hole being stretched around the dildo, lube dripping down the plastic, making squelching noises every time the blond lowered himself onto it. 

The younger shed his clothes in an instant.

Myungjun didn’t turn around, instead opting to fuck himself on the dildo one last time before hopping off the bed and putting his toy away, patting the bed for Jinwoo to come over.

“I’m ready for you-” Myungjun blushed slightly. “-and I want to ride you.”

“You know how much I love that, baby.” Jinwoo responded excitedly, his cock already hard and leaking a few drops of pre-come.

He settled himself down on the bed while Myungjun coated his cock with a generous amount of lube, stroking it teasingly as he did so.

“Myung-” Jinwoo’s breaths were shaky. “-Don’t tease, you little slut.” 

Myungjun smirked as he climbed onto Jinwoo’s lap, his hole hovering over the younger’s cock. “What are you going to do about it?” He narrowed his eyes and taunted back.

“You asked for it.” Jinwoo arched an eyebrow and grabbed onto Myungjun’s hips, pushing the older man onto his cock with one swift motion, his already-stretched hole taking in every inch of Jinwoo’s cock in just a few seconds.

“Fuck!” Myungjun gasped sharply, his hole tightened around the girth as he grabbed onto Jinwoo’s shoulders before lifting himself up and letting himself slam back down onto his boyfriend’s cock.

“Oh my god, Myungjun-” Jinwoo’s eyes fluttered shut as the blond’s hole clenched around his length. “-you’re such a tight, little slut-” He guided Myungjun up and down, his hands grasping firmly at the older’s hips, slamming him down onto the base of his cock every time. “-I love it.” He hissed against Myungjun’s ear, the words sending a shiver up the blond’s spine and making him even more enthusiastic.

“Let me ride you-” Myungjun panted in between thrusts, lips parted and face flushed as Jinwoo’s thick cock filled him up each time.

“Mmm, okay, baby.” Jinwoo relaxed a bit, leaving only one hand on Myungjun’s waist, grip soft and loving now instead of rough and controlling. “So pretty like this.” He looked at his pretty, blond boyfriend who was currently riding his cock, moving his hands to touch Myungjun’s half-exposed thighs under his skirt, stroking them gently.

“I love seeing you like this, Jinwoo-” Myungjun said seductively, one of his fingers coming up to graze Jinwoo’s bottom lip, before he slipped it inside the younger’s mouth, not missing a beat as he bounced up and down his boyfriend’s cock all the while. “-coming undone, enjoying yourself… all because of me.” He smiled as he softened the pace, feeling every centimetre of Jinwoo’s cock move inside him as he rode agonisingly slowly.

“You’re so hot, Myung-” Jinwoo whined, trying hard not to grab his boyfriend’s hips and just pound into him over and over. “-jun. Fuck, please let me-” The younger’s hands were hovering around the blond’s hips, silently asking for permission to grab them and slam into him. “-please-” He whimpered, desperate to fuck Myungjun as hard as he could, his boyfriend’s warm, tight hole proving to be too much as he felt his orgasm close.

The fabric of the skirt trailed over Jinwoo’s legs, tickling him slightly every time Myungjun rocked back and forth.

Myungjun nodded and put his hands on Jinwoo’s, bringing them to rest on his hips. He leaned forward and whispered into the younger’s ear.

“I know you’re close-” He said breathily, “-I want you to come inside me.”

Jinwoo groaned at his boyfriend’s filthy mouth, nodding  half heartedly as he squeezed his eyes shut and pounded into Myungjun roughly, desperately chasing his release.

He finally came, panting and groaning as Myungjun’s hole clenched around his tensing cock. “Fuck, Myung-” Jinwoo’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at the blond man on his lap, the other’s face and lips flushed red, contrasting his golden hair. “-so pretty, so sexy.” He mumbled, running his hands up and down Myungjun’s sides before coming down to play with his black skirt.

Myungjun blushed at the attention his lower body was getting; Jinwoo seemed to really like the skirt.   
I’m glad you liked it-” The blond managed to say finally, shifting himself to get up off of Jinwoo’s lap, opting to roll over onto his side instead of getting up to fetch something to clean up with.

Unsurprisingly, Jinwoo was still hard and very much turned on as he saw his boyfriend next to him, skirt pulled up slightly and exposing his plump ass, pink from the rough sex they just had.

“Myung-” Jinwoo pleaded, rolling over to drape an arm around the blond, cheekily pressing his hard cock against Myungjun’s bare ass. “-you’re so hot.” He got up slightly to press a kiss onto the blond’s neck, slowly transitioning from kisses to sucking bruises on the sensitive skin.

“Jinnie, you’re still-”

“It’s the skirt. You look so fucking good, babe.” Jinwoo climbed on top of Myungjun, after rolling the blond on his back, into a more comfortable position. “You’re making me so fucking hard still.”

And he was. Myungjun felt his boyfriend’s cock rubbing against his stomach, hard and leaking, a wet streak on his skin visible from the combination of lube and come.

“Make you a deal?” Myungjun looked up at Jinwoo with hopeful eyes.

“Hmm?” Jinwoo arched an eyebrow as he traced patterns on the older’s skin, his hands and fingers warm as they teased Myungjun’s nipples.

“I’ll let you fuck me again in the shower-” The blond looked to the side in thought for a few seconds. “-and maybe I’ll put the skirt on again tomorrow-” He pursed his lips. “-or maybe later tonight, if you’re really lucky.” Myungjun teased.

Jinwoo nodded and got up, hands outstretched to help the other man off the bed.

“Deal.”

 


End file.
